It Won't Be Enough
by wildwhisperr
Summary: Justin Bieber is your classic pop star, everyone knows his name. Taylor Robinson is one of those girls in love with his famous-self. She lands the internship of  her dreams and finally meets him. When she gets to know who he truly is, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Taylor:_

I stare into the mirror and smirk, "You can do this, Taylor! You're beautiful, talented, and smart; why wouldn't they give you the job?" Telling myself things to bring my spirits make me more confident about what I'm doing. "_Teen Vogue_ is going to love you and you'll make your dream come true."

I smooth out my _H&M_ tee and adjust the shoulders. This is one of the biggest days of my life. If I blow this interview, my life is pretty much over. Sure, I have a lot of things that I love, but that doesn't mean they mean as much as this internship does. I guess you could say I have the perfect family; loving parents without a chance of a divorce, two great sisters who are there for me when I need them. I love my amazing boyfriend, but sometimes he just isn't himself and it just messes me up. I just want my dream to come true and make my life complete.

Okay, maybe I have a few dreams. Some reachable, others not. The reasonable one is to get this internship at _Teen Vogue_. Then I can get a few modeling jobs along the way, eventually becoming a famous model. That's living the dream right there. But the ones that I virtually have no way in hell of me reaching are meeting Justin Bieber and dating him. But there are a few reasons for that. One, when I first saw Justin on YouTube, he wasn't very successful yet. I thought I seriously had a chance with him back then, but now… not so much. Do you know how many other girls love him as much as me? Yeah, a lot. I didn't think about wanting to be his girlfriend until he followed me on Twitter a little after he made his. Now, I don't think about that dream much; my boyfriend means so much to me, even if he hurts me so much, and I'm not looking for one. But I can't help but wonder what it would be like.

One more small touch-up on my brown hair and I'm all ready to go. I pick up my purse and check to make sure everything I need is inside. My heels are slipped on and I twirl my keys around my finger as I hop into my brand new, shiny car. The radio fills the air and I bite my bottom lip. Mouthing along to the lyrics of "Just the Way You Are", I glide along the road, turning into Jessica's driveway. The horn makes a loud noise as she walks down the sidewalk.

"Shut up, Tay!" she shouts, almost stumbling in her stilettos. Jess hops into the passenger's seat and clicks the seat belt. "We better get these internships or I will seriously fucking bitch slap someone right now."

I nod, "Seriously. And if, like, not all three of us get it, I'm going to flip shit."

She laughs as I pull into Hannah's driveway. I press down on the wheel, creating the loud obnoxious sound again. H comes walking towards us wearing her _PINK_ hoodie – that oddly enough is actually navy – and her _Hollister_ shorts, revealing her long legs. I raise my eyebrows towards Jessi.

"How's my girls doing?" Hannah hops in the back seat, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"It's 'How _are_ my girls doing,' H," I smile through the rearview mirror. She's not the smartest girl in the world, but I am the one who doesn't let anyone speak improperly. Only I can speak horribly.

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever, does it matter?"

"Well, I am just great," Jess speaks up, "we have these jobs in the palm of our hands."

I stare out the windshield, trying to focus on the road. The traffic is horrific, as always. If a day comes when Los Angeles doesn't have any roads backed up for miles, it will probably be the end of the world. The radio spits out "I Like It" and I dance along with my best friends as we move an average of an inch per minute.

"What the hell. I hate downtown so much," Hannah frowns at her iPhone and taps it continuously.

Jess nods, "But it's worth it. Taylor, how much longer until we're there?"

"Um..." I pull my phone out of my pocket at glance at the time, "like maybe five more minutes. Can you guys handle it?"

Hannah sighs, "I guess I have to."

My phone starts vibrating and I look back at it. I got a text from Danny. "Fuck!" I shove the Droid into Jessica's hand. "Read this text and reply for me, kay?"

"Yes, princess," she rolls her eyes and reads the message aloud; "Hey, babe! Wanna catch a movie later? Whatever you want to see I'll go."

"Tell him I said hi!" Hannah leans forward.

"Tell him I can't make it until eight. Oh, and that I love him," I grin.

Jess types away on my phone as we pull into a parking garage. The woman stops me at the gate and looks a little bit pissed. "Twenty-five dollars."

I rummage through my purse and find my wallet. I hand the bitchy woman a twenty and a five, in return I get a ticket saying I get to park all day. The bar flies up and we speed away, finding the closest spot on the third floor. I take the keys out and make sure my hair looks tolerable, along with my friends.

The three of us step out in style, sporting our '_Teen Vogue_ future intern' look. We walk inside the building and arrive at the _Teen Vogue_ office. It's freaking beautiful – at least the main entrance is. The modern receptionist area is just plain remarkable. Hannah and I sit down on the chairs carefully as Jessi tells the receptionist that we're here for our interview.

We wait for a few minutes, our feet tapping nervously on the floor. I may come off as confident, but I'm really not that way all the time. A woman calls Jessi and we instantly start worrying.

"Wish me luck, you guys!" she calls out while walking through the door. I lightly wave and flash a smile towards her, same does Hannah.

Now I start my unnecessary stressing out. What if I don't get this job? My life is over – that's what is going to happen. I sigh and glance over at H. She looks just as nervous, playing with a few strands of her light blonde hair. We don't speak a word, but patiently wait until Jess comes back and sits quietly to my right. "H, it's your turn."

Hannah bites her bottom lip and walks through the doorway. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. _"Just think about everything that will happen to you when you land this internship! You get to meet stars, models, write articles about fashion, and - most importantly – meet Justin Bieber."_ I sit, peeling the neon pink nail polish off of my left index finger, until Hannah comes back.

"Tay, it's your big moment!" she seemed to be skipping out of the room. "Good luck!"

I hold my breath and stand up. The door seems so far away from where I'm standing. I almost stumble over my three-inch heels as I enter the room with a single desk and two chairs in front of it. I sit down on the first available chair and look up at the woman in the big, comfy chair behind the large desk.

"Taylor Robinson?" she looks up at me and I nod. "Good afternoon, Taylor! How are you doing today?"

"I'm great. Really excited to get this internship!" my fake smile falls on my face.

"I'm Amy Astley, Editor in Chief here at _Teen Vogue_," she offers her hand out to me and I lightly shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Astley."

"Could you explain to me why you believe you should be our new intern?"

I nod, "Well, I believe that I should be your next intern because I'm passionate about fashion and I think I have a decent sense of style. I really enjoy journalism and pretty much any sort of writing and I think I could be a great addition to the _Teen Vogue_ family."

"Thank you," she scribbles down a few notes on a piece of paper then smiles up at me. "We'll contact you later today."

"Thank you for your time," I practically run out of that room. I walk out next to Jessi with Hannah trailing behind us and make a face. "Holy crap, I think I'm going to pass out."

She laughs as she follows me through the parking garage. "Please, you're definitely going to get the internship. You shouldn't even worry. I totally blew my interview!"

"I'm hoping I did okay, my whole life is practically riding on this."

"Hey, you guys, I think I did great, personally," Hannah hops into the backseat

Jess laughs, "Of course you did amazing, H. Fashion is your thing!"

I turn the key and start off back home. This time the traffic isn't nearly as bad, but it's still rough to go over thirty miles per hour. The girls chat as I focus on the road ahead of me. I watch the yellow lines turn and curve with the street.

"Oh my God! You guys!" Jess starts waving her phone around as I pull up to a stop sign. "They're calling!"

"Well answer it, stupid!" Hannah calls out.

"Hello? Yes, this is Jessica Carlton… Oh my God, are you serious right now? Thank you _so_ much… See you tomorrow!" Jess presses a button on her Blackberry and looks up at me with this crazy smile.

"You freaking got it?" I shout.

"Congrats, girl!"

She smiles and shoves her phone into her pocket. "Thanks, guys. I hope you're there with me. Hannah, she said that you'll be getting your call soon."

Suddenly Hannah's phone starts playing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. Her eyes widen as she presses the green button on the screen, "Um, hello? Mhm, this is Hannah Potts… Wait, are you saying yes? Oh my gosh! Thanks Ms. Astley! Okay, bye!" She starts bouncing up and down in her seat. "I got it!"

We start clapping in the front seat. Jess looks over at me. "I swear, Tay, if you don't get this I will freaking give up my job so you can have it. You truly deserve this."

"Eh, hopefully I'll get it," I shrug out to the road. "Don't give up your internship for me."

"Just wait for this phone call," Hannah smiles, "you'll probably get it soon. I mean, I got mine right after Jess."

I bite my lip and turn into Hannah's driveway, "I hope so… I can't take this wait."

Hannah hops out of the car, blowing a kiss to us both, "Good luck, Taylor! Love you both!" She makes her way up to her huge white house and slams the front door. She's probably one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Maybe we can model together.

I turn back onto the road and frown. "What's taking them so long? Oh God, they can't decide if they want me or not, so they're having this retarded fight and they're going to end up saying no because they think I'm too stupid or something for this!"

"Chill out!" Jessi laughs, "Don't worry. They just want to build up the suspense. You'll get it."

"Oh really, now is that how they're working it? It's just because they can't decide who gets to deliver the horrible news."

"No, they aren't! You worry too much. I don't see how you aren't always confident." We pulled into her driveway. "Can you stay over for a bit?"

I nod as we get out of the car, "Well why the hell would I be confident? I freaking suck."

"Don't say that!" We walk into her house and run up the steps. "For one, you're super gorgeous. That helps everything you do."

"Oh, that's just great," I sit down on her desk chair, pressing the power button on her laptop.

She laughs and pulls another chair next to me. "You're also brilliant. Who wouldn't want that? You've gotten nothing but A's forever."

"Please, I got a B in biology."

"So? You've never gotten anything lower than a B."

"Hm… true. So?"

"It's just you seem like that perfect, preppy girl that everyone loves."

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and answer it immediately. "Hello?"

"This is Amy Astley, is this Taylor Robinson?"

"Yes. Yes it is," I stare up at Jessi who's smiling her ass off.

"I would like to inform you that you've been accepted as one of our new interns!"

"Are you kidding me? Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome! Be sure to come tomorrow at 10 A.M."

"I will! Thank you again!" I press the screen and squeal. "I got it too!"

Jess gives me a hug, "I told you, you didn't have to worry."

I smile, "Now to start my master plan."

"Oh goodness… seriously?"

"Yes, of course! The first step is done now."

She rolls her eyes, "So what's next, Tay?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Ugh, Justin Bieber?"

"…Justin Bieber," I say as I type in the URL to his twitter, "but first, we have to check his twitter."

"Why are you so obsessed with that poor boy? You stalk him like there's no tomorrow."

"Hey! He's interesting, kind, and an all-around nice guy! I'm hoping I'll meet him one day."

"Please," she mocks, "you'll meet him in no time."

I smirk, pointing at a picture of Justin, "Hopefully soon."

* * *

**heyitstayyxo** step 1: land internship at teen vogue = check! justin bieber here i come.

**jessmariexx** guess whos the newest intern at teen vogue! wtf heyitstayyxo? have fun freak.

**hannahl0v3** teen vogue with my best friends jessmariexx and heyitstayyyxo ! this is awesome :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Taylor:_

"This isn't fair!" my little sister shouts out, frowning down at the pot containing her macaroni and cheese. "Why do you get a job but I can't?"

I shrug, trying my best to focus on the television, "I'm cooler than you. I mean, hell, I'll be meeting a bunch of celebrities soon!"

"I hate you… but you can cook. Help me with this!" she waves her arms around, trying to get me to come over. She can be so annoying sometimes.

"Emily! I have to watch this! It's extremely important!"

"No, it isn't!" she puts her hands on her hips like Mom always does. Oh, I'm scared now – not. "You're watching fucking _Jersey Shore_! It's not even a new one!"

"But Snooki is creating a lot of drama right now, it's intense."

"Taylor!"

"What? The Situation has to clean up the house now! I have to see this!"

"Come on, quit it!"

I sigh and stand up from the couch. What else am I going to do? "Fine, I'll help you."

She smiles, "Really? Thank you, Tay!"

"No problem, sweetie!" I sarcastically say. I walk over and complete the cheese process for her macaroni and cheese. It took me two seconds to do it, and then she was off to her room with a bowl of the cheesy goodness.

I grab a little bowl of it myself, because hey, if I had to help make it, I'm eating some! I walk upstairs to my bedroom and get to my computer. I'm just so obsessed with that guy. I actually feel bad for him having so many fans just like me who stalk him twenty-four seven and have their bedroom walls shrines dedicated to him. But I guess if you're a nice guy who's attractive with crazy talent, that's what you get.

I smile at how he responds to his fans. He's just so sweet to take the time out of his day to do this. I could see why he would do it a year ago, but nowadays his fame is complete madness. Just knowing that he tries to make fans happy daily has to make you feel like he's the best guy ever.

A new IM message appears on my screen and I sigh. My boyfriend is like me in a way. He has to know what I'm doing at all times like I have to know everything Justin is doing at all time. I literally love him with all of my heart, but I hate how he controls me. Not that I'd ever tell _him_ that.

**dparker7 (8:52:04):** hey taylor :)

**taylahhx (8:53:58):** hi!

**dparker7 (8:54:37):** so what do u think about the movie l8r 2day?

**taylahhx (8:54:59):** its 2 late, isnt it?

**dparker7 (8:55:48):** idk i dont think so.

**taylahhx (8:56:46):** lol u think my mom would let me go at 9pm?

**dparker7 (8:57:04):** where is she?

**taylahhx (8:58:35):** idk, lol. ill text her, i think shes at work still.

My older sister Kristina comes running into my room with her earphones blaring. I don't see how she isn't deaf by the age of eighteen. "Taylor?"

I look up from the screen and flash my white teeth, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Mom is? Maybe even Dad?"

I shake my head, my hair flying around me, "I have no fucking clue where Mom is. Dad is somewhere outside in the dark. I was just about to text her to see if I could go to the movies with Danny."

Her eyebrows rose, "Now? At nine o'clock?"

"Yeah… why?"

"You think she'll let a couple of fifteen-year-olds out on a Friday night?" she snickers, "You're funny!"

"Shut up!" I pull out my phone and text our mother. I make sure to add in the movie part, just to prove to Kristina that she will let me go. I sit and wait for a reply, glancing at the Twitter homepage that's filling with tweets from and to Justin. My phone vibrates and I open the message, reading it aloud; "Hey sweetie! I'm on my way home now. You have tomorrow to spend time with him. See you soon."

Kristina laughs, "Told you! Now don't bug me, please. I'm in the middle of something."

"Wasting away your Friday night by blowing your hearing?"

"Funny," she sarcastically says as she walks back to her room.

I laugh, turning back to the computer, "Okay, have fun."

**taylahhx (9:07:34):** she said no. :(

**dparker7 (9:08:05):** ok. its cool. tomorrow we'll hang?

**taylahhx (9:08:45):** cant. i got the teen vogue internship.

**dparker7 (9:09:36):** u didnt tell me!

**taylahhx (9:10:38):** omg im sorry! i thought i did!

**dparker7 (9:10:58):** nope

_**dparker7 logged off at 9:11:07**_

My breath is lost. I can't breathe. I stare blankly at the screen for minutes. It's happening, _again_. Emily's music is blaring out of her room, even if both of our doors are closed. I feel a single tear fall from my left eye and I wipe it away quickly. He's angry for me not telling him about getting a fashion internship. I don't want to ever hurt him like he hurts me. I thank God that I didn't tell him in person. I don't think I would have been able to take it.

I stand up and lay down on my daybed. The white quilt is bitter against my pale skin as my eyes are locked at the ceiling. I lightly place my right hand over my left side, over the sore, purple skin. My ears listen in to the sound pounding out of my sister's bedroom. My eyes dart to the picture of Danny and I on the wall, moving to the beat of "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again". I sigh and shut the world out. _"I'll be fine, just relax,"_ I told myself, _"If he loves you – which he does, - you'll make it through and be stronger than ever. And maybe if you're lucky, he'll stop hurting you… emotionally and physically."_

_. . . . ._

I wake up from my depressed state to the sound of Justin's soothing voice flowing through my now open door. It's bright out now and the sunlight is flowing through my windows. I groan from the bed and frown. The docking station is sitting peacefully on the floor in the hallway, Emily's iPod connected to it by a single white cord. A smile comes across my face when I see my little sister come bouncing in wearing her five-year-old _Hannah Montana_ wig and a gold sequined tank top, holding a fake microphone.

She ran to the middle of my room and looked towards the hallway, pointing at our small, white Maltese puppy, Chanel, "Hit it!"

The dog swats its paw at the machine and lies down after several failed attempts. Em groans and starts to walk over to her, but our eight-year-old Border Collie, Buttons, hits a button and "Somebody To Love" starts blast out of the speakers.

Emily strikes a pose and sings along, trying to duplicate Justin's moves in the video. I laugh and smile as I watch her go around, having the time of her life. My little sister has always dreamed about being a singer ever since she was five. She seems like the kind of girl who has the strength to carry herself through it all, but she's only twelve – she has time to get there.

She smiles at me and offers me a hand up. I take her hand, giving her a hug, "Thanks, Em."

"What even happened? I came in here and you were sleeping on your bed, crying."

I put my hands on her shoulders, "It's nothing you'd want to hear about, trust me."

She sits down on my bed and pulls me along, "I'm here for you!"

"Well… you sure you want to hear about my stupid love life?"

"_Another_ problem with Danny? Dang."

"Yeah," I sigh, "Well, it started off today. You know how I went to the _Teen Vogue_ internship interview? Well Danny texted me on the way asking me to see a movie. I said yeah, because, I mean, who wouldn't? But yeah… um, so I got the internship when I was over Jessi's house and I didn't tell him. So we were just talking and shit kinda went down… he just got mad and… I don't even know… He just hates me now."

She nods, "He freaking controls your life. It's crazy. What did you even do wrong?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"He's _your_ boyfriend!"

"I… I thought I knew him…"

"Apparently not," she makes a funny face.

"Hey!" I snap, "I really care about him, okay? Why am I even trying to explain this to you? You don't know anything about this kind of stuff."

"You're right, I _don't_ know," she stands up and calls Buttons out of my bedroom as she walks out, "but I try!"

I shake my head and laugh. Somehow, she always makes me better. That's what sisters are for, right? I yell out Chanel's name a couple of times until she finally responds, running over to me. I pick her up and sigh. "Little Chanel, what if he doesn't forgive me? What if I lose the love of my life?" Her tongue hangs out as she pants, her curly fur almost completely blocking her eyesight. "I mean, I know that we aren't going to last forever… I just thought there was _something_ there, you know? We just go through this _so_ much, and then I get hurt… I don't know what to do."

I run my hand across her head, scratching her ears. It looks like she's smiling as she enjoys being pet. I giggle and answer myself, "You're right. It's best to just move on. If he forgives me, cool. We can be friends like we used to be, right? Right, Chanel!" She barks, high-pitched. Suddenly, she jumps out of my arms and runs out the door. I laugh, "Lunch time!"

* * *

_Justin:_

"Justin! Justin! Justin! Over here!"

I groan and look over to my right at the crowd of paparazzi flashing their cameras towards me. I fix my hair with my hand and smirk at the people as I walk into the next building that Scooter is leading me into. The doors swoosh open and the flashes are finally hidden.

"I hate how they're always following me!" I scream out as all four of us walk into the elevator. I ignore the fact that I'm supposed to be on vocal rest.

Scooter presses a button and we start moving upwards, "I wish they would leave you alone too. I can't control that though."

I bite my lip as the doors open, "Yo, what magazine are we at today?"

"_Teen Vogue_, Justin," My mom says, "Keep quiet, sweetie. You don't want to lose your voice."

"Oh," I look at the floor as the elevators doors open. Sometimes I wish that my voice was indestructible.

I'm led down this hallway and I make sure not to make eye contact with anyone. There is no need to get distracted by something stupid – because I do that a lot. Once we're all in a huge room filled with different clothes, I let my guard down. That's when I see her.

This girl. This gorgeous girl. I hold my breath as I scan her body up and down. The dark brown waves in her hair frame her face as she places a few shirts on a rack with others. Her pale skin glows. She's wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. I wish that she would turn so I could look into her eyes, but she twists the other way and I sigh with disappointment.

"Justin!" I shut my eyes. I would rather be anywhere but in the public eye right now. Could I just possibly change my name to something less annoying than 'Justin'?

I turn around and put on my fake smile, acting as if I'm in class, speaking quietly, "Present."

This woman hands me this red and blue sweater, along with a plain white t-shirt, "Could you change into this? I'm Havana, by the way."

"Thanks, Havana," I grab the shirt and nod, "Um, where should I change?"

She points to a small room, "Right in there. Tell me, Alasdair – the photographer, - or any of the interns." She motions to the people and I stand up straighter when she points out the girl.

I nod, "Yes, ma'am."

I work my way over to the small room and pass by the girl. She seems to be just doing her job; helping out with the next celebrity in the long line of people to meet. I try to act like I'm ignoring her too as I lock the door and turn the light on. I take off my dog chain and set it carefully on the counter in front of a mirror. I quickly strip off my black-and-white striped v-neck and pull on the white t-shirt. The sweater comes on last, and I walk out the door, leaving my things behind.

As I walk out the door, I see her staring at me. I catch her glance and stare into her eyes. They're a beautiful light blue, almost like a sky. After a second or two, she looks away and pulls out a cell phone. I shake out my hair and walk over to her. She looks up at me and smiles, so I start walking faster.

Then here comes that word I despise so much today; "Justin!"

I groan and roll my eyes. Of course, I never get a chance with any normal girl, why start now? I turn around and that fake smile is back. "Over here."

Havana comes rushing over, "Come with me! We're going to have a few looks, okay with you?"

I nod and follow her. I glance back at the girl as she grins up from her phone. I turn back and follow the woman into a set that looks a bit like a studio. I pose for the camera holding the headphones with my right hand, pretending to sing into the old-looking microphone. I started getting into the shoot when I saw the girl walk over to watch. Another hot girl walked up behind her. I pretended not to notice them staring at me with huge eyes.

Then I was ordered outside. We went out and took a few basic shots, nothing special. When we got back inside, Alasdair came up with an idea based off of an old _Beatles_ album cover, so we took a few pictures for that. I let myself come out there, knowing that the girls were standing, staring, right at the place that they knew I couldn't see them from. But I felt their eyes.

"Jessica or Taylor, could you get Justin's next outfit?" Havana calls out through all of the people around, setting up set designs and shit.

I walk over to the rack and wait for the other girl to pull out the outfit. She has bright red hair, and not a natural red. Somehow, she makes it work. Her tanned skin is hidden behind a pink hoodie and black sweats. She turns around and looks at me with her deep blue eyes. "Here you go, Justin! I'm Jessica, by the way."

I nod and take the pile of shirts I'm required to wear. Time for the flirting to begin, "Nice to meet you, beautiful. But I really can't talk; vocal rest sucks, ya know?"

She smiles and waves, speechless, "Bye."

I smirk as I walk back into the tiny dressing room. I feel better about this crappy day already.


	3. Chapter 3

_Taylor:_

"Oh my God, I think I just died!" I open my mouth wide towards Jessi, "That's Justin fucking Bieber here!"

I'm practically bouncing out of my shoes. My idol is here for a photoshoot and interview, _right now_. I can't breath. This just made the worst day of my life into the best. My plan is actually working, and I never thought it would.

She beamed as she walked over to me, "I can't freaking believe this! He's, like, a million times hotter in person!"

"You got to be like two feet away from him! How was it?" I bit on my nail, shaking nervously. _"Why did I let _her_ be two feet away from him? I could have fucking touched him and I gave her the chance! Stupid Taylor, stupid!"_

"Amazing!" she clasped her hands together and looked up to the ceiling as if she were in love. Dang, she caught it – Bieber fever is in her now – and there's no stopping it. "He called me beautiful."

"What?"

"Yup, you heard me. _Beautiful_. I don't see why you made me go take him his clothes."

I sigh with secret jealously, "Well, I would have acted like a total idiot and then he'd think I was a freak and I-"

She cuts me short, "Shut up, Taylor! What about your master plan? I've never seen you like this before! Get it together! He's just a boy!"

"Something about him just makes me… crazy."

"Um, well, here's your chance," she pokes me in the side, "because here he comes now."

He smiles at Jessica and I hold my breath._ "Justin Drew Bieber is walking towards me. Justin Drew freaking Bieber is walking towards _me_,"_ I start screaming in my head. _"Why did Havana have to give him a plaid shirt? Oh damn, he's just so hot."_

"Hey Jess," his voice is soft as he speaks. My breath is lost, _"Damn, his voice is a lot deeper in person… this sucks. I'm going to die."_ He turns his head to the right swiftly, then returns to his original position after his hair is in its rightful place. "I can call you Jess, right?"

She nods like an idiot, "Of course! Call me whatever you want."

He gives her a quick little hug and she mouths the words 'oh my God' to me. They let go and he looks towards me, showing his teeth. "Hey, gorgeous, I'm Justin."

My jaw drops and I stand there, staring in disbelief. _"Is this really happening?"_ My eyes are practically popping out as I look at his whole body. _"Holy macaroni…"_ I open my mouth to speak but I can't get anything out. "I, uh, I… hi."

"Aw," he laughs gently and gives me a hug.

"_Is this real life? This can't be happening right now!"_ I freak out within my thoughts. His touch is soft. I'm tempted to feel his hair, but that might seem a little creepy if I do. He lets me go and I suddenly feel the strength to let out a few words, "I'm Taylor."

"I can call you Tay?" he cocks his head to the side and I nod. "Nice to meet you both! I really have to go, but… maybe we can talk later?" he smirks at us both.

We nod. Jess speaks up, "Of course. I think we'd both love to talk."

"Great! See you girls soon!" he cheers. With one last look, Justin walks off towards our boss.

I look back at Jessi who looks like she's going to fall over. "Um, I think he likes us."

"I see why you obsess over him," she blankly stares at him walking over to the photoshoot set. She doesn't have to make it so obvious that she's totally checking out _my_ man. Not that he's mine yet, anyway. It's more like my _soon-to-be_ man.

"Yeah, I told you he's super nice."

"And_ fine_. Like, holy crap, he's freaking hot. Did you ever mention that?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure I did!"

"Oh, well… I think I'm going to like him."

"Just wait until you get to know him," I laugh, "you'll fall deep."

* * *

_Justin:_

I'm completely unfocused by now. Damn, those girls are just so adorable. It's kind of fun being around them. Hot star struck fans are what I live for, basically. They seem really nice and all, it's just hard to get to know anyone when all they see is _Justin Bieber_. Making them all feel special and loved makes me feel good inside. It's cool having millions of girls in love with you, it just sucks that you virtually have no chance with any of them.

I look down from the black sunglasses that the woman gave me – apparently, these things are one-hundred and forty-five fucking dollars. That's crazy. I wouldn't spend that on sunglasses. I mean, they're _sunglasses_. I start shaking the tambourine around with my left hand, filling the room.

"Thank you, Justin!" Havana calls out, "One more outfit, we can go outside and do the interview too."

I groan. My face already hurts from all of this fake smiling. At least I can talk to the girls again. I walk over to the girls again and I see the red-haired one – Jessica, I think, – poke the brown-haired one. I raise my eyebrows, "Hey, what am I wearing next?"

"Oh!" Taylor – the pretty brunette – calls out. She turns to the rack and hands me a red-and-black plaid shirt with a jean jacket, her hands shaking. "Sorry about that."

I smile, "Its cool, thanks." My hand purposely brushes against hers as I grab the clothes. I act natural as I see her face light up. Well then, I made her day.

Back in that little room again, I change into the last outfit. I look into the mirror and sigh. I'm not even close to being done with touring and now Scooter wants me to go worldwide with this thing. Yeah, I want to make all of my girls happy, but I'm not exactly sure I could take it. When do I get a break? A month in-between the different legs that they keep adding on? Ugh, it's like a never-ending concert.

Everyone in the studio comes outside with me, including the girls. Scooter tags along, sitting in a chair while I get a few more shots. I smile slightly, my head just turning to the left to look into the camera. That's when I hear it – an ice cream truck.

I instantly speak up, "Um, ice cream sounds really good right now."

Tay and Jess laugh to the side. Scooter rolls his eyes, "Want us to chase it down?"

I nod. Right away, I'm running towards the truck that's already slowing down. It completely stops and I wait for everyone else to tag along. I stare at the different things they have available and bite my lip. It's hard picking one thing.

Jessica runs up behind me and smiles, her hand just missing my arm as she moves her right arm down to her side, "Are you getting anything?

"I'm thinking that SpongeBob thing right there," I point to the picture, licking my lips, "but I don't know. Are you?"

"No way! I love those! I'm getting that too!" she pulls out a few dollars from her pocket and hands it to the ice cream man. "SpongeBob, please."

He takes the money and hands her the ice cream bar. Jessica waves with her available fingers and walks back to Taylor. Ice Cream Guy looks at the crowd behind me, "Anything else for you?"

"I'll have the same," I speak up. He hands it to me and I thank him. Scooter hands him the money and we all walk back to where we were.

I struggle opening the package, then I throw the wrapper at Scooter. I take a big bite out of one of the corners. There's a flash and I look up. To be honest, I'm actually pretty pissed about them taking pictures of me while I'm trying to enjoy some freaking ice cream. That's, like, one of my biggest pet peeves.

"That's a good one!" the photographer yells out. "I think we're good here, want the interview now?"

This other woman nods and sits in one of the two available chairs – the other I sit in. She smiles at me and I continue eating SpongeBob's yellow cotton candy head/body. "Hey Justin! I'm Leigh, how are you?"

I swallow before speaking up, "I'm doing well, how about you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking! I know you probably hate these things, but we only have a few things to talk about so hopefully it'll go by fast."

"Cool."

"Okay," she starts off, "could you tell the _Teen Vogue_ readers a little about your fans?"

"Um, well they're really awesome. They're all really cool and supportive – I'm thankful for everything they've given me. I love meeting them; no girls are nervous. It's still amazing to see people wearing my shirts, but I feel like I can't get away from myself. Like, I go to Walmart and I just want to go get some boxers and socks, but there are posters of me everywhere. Or my song comes on the radio, and it's like, 'Aah!'" I almost end up dropping my ice cream as I act out how I would say 'Aah'.

She laughs, "How would you tell girls to talk to you?"

"I'd say to just talk to me. Ask me how I'm doing. Introduce yourself instead of yelling, 'Justin! Justin! Justin! Can I have a picture?'" I eat a bite of my ice cream, my mind instantly remembering one more thing, "Oh, and don't come up to me while I'm eating. How would you like it if I came into your house and started taking pictures of you while you were eating? I _hate_ that."

"That's definitely understandable. I would really hate that too," Leigh nods. "Let's move onto the next topic. So I hear you're starring in an episode of _CSI_?"

"Yeah! It's the season premiere, actually. It's on CBS on September 23rd, and the second part of the episode is going to air sometime in February. They're working it so I come back later in the season. I'm really excited about it."

"Could you tell us what it's about?"

"I play a badass character, Jason McCann. I wanted to play the opposite of myself, so the writers made the part just for me. It seems like I'm this sweet and innocent kid, and then it turns out I'm the mastermind behind everything. It's my br-"

Scooter cuts me off, "Um, don't blow the whole show, buddy."

"Oh, sorry," I lick off one of SpongeBob's black eyeballs and start chewing the piece of gum.

"It's fine," Leigh adds. "Could you say what it was like preparing for the role?"

"I had to meet with an acting coach. It was really weird, but fun. She told me it was all about the emotion. She said, 'You have to feel the character. You have to be Jason.' She even told me to channel my sad memories. I think I would have done it the same whether I channeled my feelings or not," I spit the hard blob onto the grass below me. "I hope I get bigger roles soon."

"We're hoping to get his acting coach to come along with us on the tour for the second leg," Scooter mentions.

She nods, "What bigger roles do you think you'd want?"

"I want to be the lead star in a movie," I lick off the last of the ice cream from the stick. "Can we make that happen, Scooter?"

He scratches his head, "I think everyone wants that."

I stare blankly at him, "Yo, but why don't we do it… _soon_?"

"Well, Justin, we have a lot planned! They're mainly top-secret," he looks at Leigh, "but we do have something planned out with Will Smith's camp. A fictional plot line with a few things that are similar to Justin's life, not his own _8 Mile_ like people have said. We might start filming in the spring or summer, hopefully."

"What do you think about doing a romantic comedy?"

"Man, that'd be awesome!" I finally perk up, glancing at the two girls standing behind.

She laughs at how I respond, "Who would you love to work with?"

"Selena Gomez," I quickly spit out. When it comes out, I instantly smack my head with my left hand. I start yelling at myself in my mind, _"Crap! Why'd you do that?"_

"Dude, you're going to start a fire with that one!" Scooter yells at me, knowing why I'm pissed at myself.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I plan what I want to say in my head first, "She's a good buddy of mine, she's really nice. We should shoot a movie in January or February of next year. I want to shoot a movie."

Scooter shakes his head, playing along for the interview, "Don't forget about your South American fans. You have to go there first."

I groan, rolling my eyes. Here we go with the never-ending concert tour. Does he not get the fact that I'm really tired of singing already and I want to act? I think I make it pretty obvious.

"Well, that's all of the questions I needed to ask!" Leigh cheerfully exclaims. "It was a pleasure talking to you both."

I shake her hand and stand up, rubbing my neck. My throat hurts like crazy. "Thank you for taking the time to ask me stuff." She walks off and I go up to Scooter, "Man, do you have something to write on… and something to write with?"

"I have this," he hands me this random paper and a Sharpie, "but I don't think you really should be bringing up Selena. Seriously, man, that was close."

I grab the things from his hands, "I know, I know. I'm sorry; I said it without thinking, okay? I won't do it again. But I gotta go do something, like, real fast. I'll be right back." I run off back to the chairs. I scribble my number down carefully and close the marker's cap, shoving it into my pocket.

Taylor and Jessica are starting to walk back inside. Taylor's chocolate brown hair blows in into her face as she stumbles over nothing. Jessica's eyes are shining, along with her smile, as she sees me approaching them. I meet up with the two beautiful girls and smile, "Hey girls."

"Hey Justin!" they say happily. Taylor seems a little bit _too_ happy by the way she holds her right hand in her left tightly – I've learned the signs of an obsessed fan. Jessica just seems happy to be there, which is cool about her.

"Um, I don't really have time to talk now, but you can maybe text me later?" My voice is breaking, badly. I really shouldn't be talking. I offer them the paper, hoping Jessica would be the one to take it.

Taylor quickly snatches it away. Of course the obsessive one takes the number first. "Cool! I definitely will!"

"And if she gives me the number," Jessica looks angrily at her friend, then turns back to me with a wink, "I will too."

I grin at Jessica and fix my hair, "Cool. I'll talk to you gorgeous girls later." I turn and walk towards Scooter, Mom, and Kenny, impatiently waiting to go take me to the next place they're dragging me off to. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**justinbieber** back to this teen vogue photoshoot...still on vocal rest though! ahhhhhh! ok...let's go do this and try and be sexy. hello there ladies

**heyitstayyxo** justinbieber you didnt have to try. ;D

**jessmariexx** justinbieber, ur one cool guy. ttyl


	4. Chapter 4

_Taylor:_

I'm freaking out with Jess beside me, acting like a total freak as I have the paper two inches away from my face. I trace my fingers over the smooth, black permanent marker. Justin Bieber actually gave us his number. It's like my biggest dream come true. I mean, yeah, he gave us _both_ the paper, but he gave it mainly to me. That has to be _something_.

Jess glances over at me as I whip out my cell phone, preparing to type, "Are you seriously going to text him _now_? That's a little creepy."

"I can't help it!" my fingers shake as I enter the ten numbers.

She rolls her eyes, staying concentrated on the road, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me, babe. Just remember he doesn't like the obsessive stalker type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're acting like a creep and he'll never like you if you keep acting this way. I love you to death, but you're freaking _me_ out!" she starts screaming as she slams her hand on the steering wheel.

I give her the death glare and look back down at my phone. The text is quickly typed out and sent, sounding completely creepy. But truly, I couldn't care less, - I'm texting Justin Bieber! I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that it's done. Jess pulls into my driveway and comes to a complete stop. I make sure I have my things and open the car door.

She pulls on my shirt and gets me to halt, "Wait, what about Dan?"

I shut my eyes. Shit, shit, shit. The last thing I need is my mood to be ruined by being reminded that the guy in my life is mad at me. She knows what he does and hates him for it. I put on a smile and bend down into the car again, "Oh, we're taking a break. No big deal."

"Well," she paused and looked down at her shoes, "could I have Justin's number too? It's just that he gave it to both of us. I know it sounds bitchy but… yeah."

I hand her the page hesitantly. I really don't want to give up the paper that Justin has touched and written his name on, but I know it's the right thing to do. She probably won't call or text him anyway, so I think everything will be fine.

She smiles and nods, "Thanks. And don't worry about you and Daniel. You're better without him, trust me."

I smile, trying to look at the bright side of everything, "Thanks, I'm hoping we will. But for now, I have to act like I'm fine with it."

I wave to Jess in her car as she drives off. I take a deep breath before walking up onto my porch. The comfy chair sitting in front of the den window is the perfect place to think. I curl up into a ball and look out to my front yard. I have so many things that a lot of people don't have, and I'm really grateful for it all. I've never been one to think I'm better than someone because both of my parents have full-time jobs that work all the time and earn a lot of money. I mean, we never really get to spend a lot of family time together because of jobs that we all have. Kristina is going to college in the fall in New York and it's just going to be weird not having her around all the time. Plus my little sister is just growing up, and she's going to be a teenager soon. Time is just moving so fast it's hard to keep up with everything.

After sitting outside for a while, I realize that I was way too hyped up about Justin earlier and I just went crazy. The long time I had staring out at the nature around me made me realize how much of a stalker I was being. I pull my phone out and send a new text to Justin; "Sorry about that earlier. I was a little star struck. Hope we can talk soon! – Tay" I smile at my work and throw my phone onto the chair next to me. I stare out at the stars until I see a few lights coming down the driveway. My head tilts to the side, my eyes squint to make out what car it is. That's when I realize that it's Daniel's Range Rover.

I hold my breath as the car turns off and the figure comes walking up the porch steps. His black hair blows in the wind as he stands in front of the chair beside me. I look away and act as if I hadn't realized that he was there. "Um, mind if I sit?"

I grab my phone and shove it into my pocket, "Go ahead."

"I'm sorry, Tay," he sits down and bites his lower lip, "about everything. I'm not even sure why I got pissed off – I just hate not knowing things about you."

I run my hand through my messy hair and let my lips stick out as they sit in a straight line on my face. His caramel-brown eyes glow in the darkness.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I love you, Taylor, and I'd hate to see what we have gone like that," he snaps his fingers together and offers his right hand out to me. "What do you say?"

I bite my tongue and look into his eyes. I can tell that he's sorry, and my heart wants to say yes, but my brain is saying no. I can't decide which to go with, but I know I shouldn't take him back. I lightly place my hand on his and he wraps his fingers around it. I keep a straight face, "I'm... I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore."

He instantly looks furious. I bite my lip and close my eyes, preparing for another beat down. After a few seconds of waiting, I open them back up. Out of the corner of my left eye, I can see a small crowd gathering behind the curtains in the den. Just by a short shadow, I could tell that it was my little sister at least. I keep the sigh of relief in my head.

"Oh, great, just what I need!" Danny pouts and crosses his arms.

"You should probably go."

"Yeah," he messed with his hair, obviously unhappy, "I'll talk to you later."

I don't hold back my anger. I _know_ he won't do anything to me with people watching us. I smirk, "Don't fucking count on it, you dick."

He keeps silent as he gets into his car. I feel the tension between us – I know how badly he wants to just slap me in the face.

I smile. I finally did it; I'm free from the obsessive boyfriend who abuses me. It's like I'm walking on a cloud as I get back into the house, surrounded by little people.

"Taylor! What happened out there? Are you back together?" Emily and her friend Haley were eagerly waiting for my response.

"Um, no. But it feels good."

"Oh, at least you're happy, right?" Emily looked at her friend.

"Yeah! We don't need boys! Playing it is just too much fun," Haley followed my sister downstairs, probably to go watch a movie in our home theater. That's usually where she and her friends stay when they sleepover.

I laugh as I walk up the stairs. This day just keeps getting better and better. My door is locked and I pull out my phone. There are a few new text messages;

_Message from "Hannahhh":_ Hey girl how was teen vogue?

_Message from "Jessickka":_ Whatd biebs say? Ha

Having my friends talk to me is cool, but nothing from Justin was sent. I sigh, guessing he's just really busy. Honestly, I don't feel like talking to Jess because she's just going to rag on me about how she told me not to text Justin, then she has to emphasize how Danny and I are finally done with all of fighting, and how she's been telling me to break up with him for so long and forget the fact that he'd hurt me. Just not in the mood right now.

_Message to "Hannahhh":_ Guess who was there! J 2 the f-ing bieber!

_Message from "Hannahhh":_ No way! R u srs?

_Message to "Hannahhh":_ Totally. Jess and i got his numbr cause he luvs us

_Message from "Hannahhh":_ Stop trying 2 fool me im not that stpid

_Message to "Hannahhh":_ Im not jk! I texted him but he hasnt replied yet

_Message from "Hannahhh":_ Mayb he doesnt like u plus u got dan, rmbr?

_Message to "Hannahhh":_ Dan is history girl.

_Message from "Hannahhh":_ R u srs? Well wen people start tlking bout how u r trying 2 get w guys dont come crying 2 me

_Message to "Hannahhh":_ Who said i was trying 2 get w/him? Plus how wuld tht mean im getting w/other guys?

_Message from "Hannahhh":_ No comment

_Message to "Hannahhh":_ No hannah tell me!

_Message to "Hannahhh":_ Hannah?

I cocked my head to the side as I lay in my bed. What does she mean by that? I'm not one to sleep around or even cheat on anyone; I'm nothing like anyone on _Jersey Shore_. Oh, well, I guess I'll let it go. Hannah rarely ever makes any sense anyway. I get ready for bed, and say goodnight to everyone. When the lights are turned off and everything is silent, I suddenly realize what's going on in the room next to mine.

A chill runs down my spin. _"Um, ew! Get a fucking room _not_ in my house, please!"_ I'm so tempted to get out of bed – ruining my perfect placement, - and go out to the hall to bang on Kristina's door. I mean, seriously, I don't want to hear her and her boyfriend moaning all night. I don't even get how he doesn't get caught sneaking in her bedroom window all the time. I've held it against her for a while now, ever since I caught them a year ago. If I ever have to get back at her for something, I have the perfect blackmail package.

I sigh as I stare out my own window. I decide to hide the noise by my iPod. It's turned up just loud enough to hide the sounds as I slowly fall asleep to an old Miley Cyrus song from 2007. The song describes how I feel, so I whisper along to the lyrics; _"It's been in the past, for a while. I get a flash, and I smile. Am I crazy? I still miss you, baby. It was real, it was right, but it burned too hot to survive. All that's left is, all these ashes. Where does the love go? I don't know, when it's all said and done. How could I be losing you forever, after all the time we spent together? I have to know why, I, had to lose you. Now you just become, like everything I'll never find again, at the bottom of the ocean."_

There's a vibration by my thigh as I lay in my soft, white single bed. I scramble to pull the earphones – that were still in my ears from last night – out and find the phone hidden under the covers. I rub my eyes a few times and squint at the sudden burst of light in my room.

_Message from "Justin Bieber":_ Its cool about earlier. Girls get like tht sometimes lol how r u?

I have to shake my head a few times before I actually soak in what I just read. Does he really remember me? I struggle to sit up as I hear my parents talking loudly underneath me. I glance over at the time – 10:48 A.M. The message was sent at eight. _"He's probably doing something by now… I shouldn't bother him,"_ I tell myself. Sadly, that doesn't stop me from trying to get him to reply to me again. This isn't the 'Justin Bieber' I had on my phone before – not 40404, – this is the _real_ one. I type a few words quickly then hop out of bed, stumbling down the steps.

My mom's black hair shines as she washed dishes over the sink. The sleeves to her plaid flannel are rolled up and her shorts make her look like she might be twenty-five, not thirty-nine. Her body sways as she moves to the soft beat of the radio. My dad is sitting in his usual spot at our kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey," I sigh as I slide into the chair beside my father's.

"Good morning, Taylor!" Mom's cheerful mood lifts the entire room.

"I broke up with Danny last night," I bite my lip, letting the news out right away.

She looks over at me and practically drops the plate she's holding in her hand as Kristina walks in the room, "What? Why?"

My sister sits next to me and rubs her eyes, yawning, "You broke up with Danny, _for real_?"

I look at them, "Yeah, I just didn't think we should be together."

Mom nods and continues to cover the dishes with millions of tiny bubbles. "Good morning, Kristina."

"Good morning, Mom; good morning, Dad!"

He looks over the paper and takes a quick sip of coffee, "You teenage girls are a real pain in the ass."

I look at him, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Look," he shows me the picture of crowds of girls around a parking lot, "apparently Beaver was there and girls filled up the whole damn lot."

Kristina rolls her eyes, "He's _so_ gay."

"Shut the hell up, Kristayla!" I blink at the picture a few more times until I finally realize that the building in the background was _Teen Vogue_'s. "Dad! I was there yesterday! That's where my internship is!"

"Oh really? Loads of fun, right?" My sister sarcastically says.

"Totally! I got to meet and talk to him, I, like, died."

Mom shook her head as she dried off her hands, "Please, no more Justin Bieber! I'm tired of his name! Aren't you Jack?"

My father nodded, pouring coffee into his mouth.

"I'm going you guys," Kristina slams her head down on the table.

I laugh, "Hey, you know he's hotter in person?"

"He looks like a fucking girl."

"He does not!" My phone starts vibrating inside of my hoodie.

"Relax, relax," Dad calms us both from behind his article.

I pull out the phone and answer the call, "Hello?"

"Taylor?" I could tell from the voice that it's Havana.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Could you come in today? We'd like to see you write a sample article with the Justin Bieber interview."

"Yeah, totally. What time?"

"Anytime before noon is fine. Thanks so much!"

"No problem! See you then!"

"Bye." I hang up right after she speaks.

"Who was that?" my mom has to question me right away.

"I have to go downtown again to write a sample article for the magazine, is that okay?"

She nodded, "Be sure to eat something before you go, okay? And come home soon! Today is family day, we all have off!"

I walk up the steps and get ready with a quick shower. I blow dry my hair and let it keep its natural light waves. My makeup takes no time at all, and I pick out my outfit. I slip on my favorite pair of white _Old Navy_ flip flops to match my _American Eagle_ jean shorts and a random purple tank top. Soon after I'm off in my car, stuck in the annoying Los Angeles traffic. After waiting for at least forty-five minutes, I pull into the parking lot my dad was staring at earlier today.

I walk into the building and wave lightly at the receptionist. She tells me to go into a room in the back. I nod towards her and skip down the hallway. I knock on the door three times then let myself in. Right when I get in, I'm shocked. I'm shaking as I sit down in the chair in front of Havana, terrified.


End file.
